The Adventure of a lifetime
by Lady Alasse
Summary: Two sisters go on an adventure of a lifetime


The forest was silent, Isil giving way to Anar. The guards around the city were being changed. Alassenyae and her sister Siraniël watched these things from Alassenyae's window. Both women were dressed for riding. They made an odd looking pair Siraniël had firey red hair and blue eyes while Alassenyae had Gray eyes and long curly brown hair. Neither liked to wear the riding dresses that the women of the city favored. Both were wearing breeches and men's clothes. Each had a sword strapped to their hip. Alassenyae also had several knives arranged in secret places in her clothes. She also had four in her knee high boots. Siraniël always said she preferred to just have her sword but on this day she too wore several knives in her boots and two in her clothes somewhere. They turned from the window to leave the room when they were stopped by a male voice at the door "Alasse Arin yender" Both women sighed and Alassenyae sank down to sit on the bed. Her sister remained standing where she was. The door opened and the man that walked in was tall. He always seemed to have a ready smile on his face but today when he saw their apparel, he did not have one. "Where are you going dressed like that and why?" He asked sharply. "We go to Imladris atar, we believe something important is going to happen and we wish to give what ever help we can." Alassenyae said in her soft-spoken way. Siraniël noticed she got whatever she wanted when she spoke this way. True to her observation their father sighed but nodded. "Alright. You already have the horses and supplies ready I'm sure.." both his daughters nodded "were you planning on leaving with out saying goodbye to me or your other sisters?" "Yes atar we were" Siraniël said. "well you didn't get this rebellious side from me." both women laughed as they knew he had been just as rebellious in his youth as they were being now. He continued "well then this conversation never happened and Namárie." "Namárie atar" both his daughters answered as they left the room. Their father watched them from Alassenyae's window until they had ridden out of his sight, swallowed up by the forest.  
  
Sometime later Siraniël and Alassenyae reigned in their horses. "Someone has been following us ever since we left the city." Alassenyae said softly to her sister. " I know I felt her when you did" came the answer. Alassenyae smiled sweetly and said, "do you wish to go fetch her or should I?" Siraniël smiled wickedly back. Alassenyae laughed and said "I'll go as Eru knows what will happen if you go"  
  
Siraniël watched as her sister turned and rode away. "Eru keep her safe" she prayed. She knew she would know if her sister were hurt or killed but that fact gave her no comfort. Sighing she jumped from her horses back and began to look for wood to start a fire. She had just gotten her horse unsaddled when a women's scream ripped the evening's silence. Her horse was at her side before the noise stopped. Siraniël was on his back and they were riding away just as the noise cut off abruptly. She was almost to the place where she believed the scream had come from when she felt a sharp pain in her side and doubled over. "Alassenyae" she said softly to herself. Her sister was hurt and badly from the feel of it. She knew people thought it odd she could feel her sisters emotions and she never did understand why she and her sister could feel each other's pain they just could. She rode hard through the trees and came upon their half-sister Tiffany kneeling over the body of Alassenyae. Siraniël jumped off her horse and ran for her sister. "What are you doing here and what happened?" Siraniël demanded. Tiffany said, "She was fighting the orcs that set upon me and that one there," She pointed to a felled orc not to far away "he struck her in the side and she was able to kill it before she collapsed." Tiffany began to cry again. Siraniël was looking at the wound and knew that without help her sister was going to die. She looked up at Tiffany and grabbed her by the shoulders "Stop crying now. Crying is not going to help us! Where are the horses?" Tiffany pointed, "Go and get them." Tiffany left and Siraniël ripped off some of her shirt to use to bandage up the wound. Alassenyae opened her eyes and Siraniël was so shocked that she almost stopped putting on the bandage. "Tiffany she.." "She is fine" Siraniël assured her sister. "No.." Alassenyae said shacking her head violently "She did this to me! She stabbed me in the side." Saying this seemed to take all her strength and she slipped back into unconsciousness. Just then Tiffany came back with the horses. Siraniël noticed that Alassenyae's horse was limping so she put Alassenyae on her own horse and Tiffany on Alassenyae's and said " we must ride hard and fast. Do you think you can keep up?" Tiffany dismounted, took a rock out of the horses shoe and nodded. Siraniël sighed and mounted up. She turned and tied her and her sister's horses together and then rode away at a fast gallop. Haldir stood in a clump of trees watching the orcs run past. He sighed. So many Orcs in the woods and no one seemed to know where they were going or from whence they came. He whistled for the other elves to follow after the orcs when suddenly three horses galloped past him, going the opposite way. Haldir was shocked. The riders were women! Also he noticed that one of the women was hurt and badly from the look of it. He sent most of the elves after the orcs and took three others with him. They set off after the horses. They caught up to them sometime later to find two of the women arguing while the third lay unmoving on the ground. " Siraniël, she is dying. You must give up on her and continue with whatever quest you were on." The women speaking stepped closer to Siraniël and said, "I will help you with whatever it is you are doing." Siraniël took a step back and said, "No Tiffany she will not die I will not let her! We will get to Imladris in time to save her!" Haldir nodded to the elves on either side of him. They knocked arrows onto bowstrings. Haldir stepped into sight.  
  
Siraniël could not believe her half sister was just willing to give up on  
  
Alassenyae. She was about to say so when she looked over Tiffany's shoulder and saw a man materialize out of the shadows. She would have fainted had she not been the woman she was. The only discomfort she showed was by taking a rather sharp breath. Tiffany kept right on talking. Siraniël stepped away from her and looking straight at the man she said "Aiya Elda" For she knew that only an Elf could simply materialize out of seemingly thin air. Tiffany spun around, took one look at the elf and fainted dead away. The elf walked over to her, saw she had just fainted and looked at Siraniël. "Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"No, but my sister.." She pointed to Alassenyae's still form. He knelt by Alassenyae's side and checked her wound. Then he whistled and three elves came out of the shadows. "Bring the horses" he said. He looked at Siraniël and said "It is good we found you. She would have died if we had not. She is very close to death. You are no more then an hour from Imladris but without help you would never have found it." The horses were brought and the elf picked up her sister and put her on the horse. He then mounted behind her. He said to the other elves "bring her". He pointed to Tiffany's still form and said to Siraniël "You may come with us if you can keep up" Before he was finished she was on her horse. He smiled, nodded and turned his horse toward Imladris. Siraniël looked at the elves with Tiffany and said to them "Be careful with her she betrayed us to orcs." They looked at her for a second then nodded and tied Tiffany's hands together. Siraniël smiled to herself then turned her horse and followed the man and her sister's still form into the woods.  
  
When Alassenyae opened her eyes she saw Siraniël and someone else she did not know standing over her. "Seler you will be fine." Siraniël said. Alassenyae tried to sit up but the movement hurt, so she laid back down and asked "who are you?" to the strange man standing over her. He smiled and said "essenya na Haldir" "He found us in the woods and helped us find Imladris. If it hadn't been for him you would have died." Alassenyae smiled at him and said "Hantale I am much in your debt." He smiled back and said "I will find a way for you to repay me." Alassenyae laughed and said "I have no doubt that you will however, now I wish to talk to my sister. Could you leave us alone for awhile?" He nodded and left the room. Siraniël watched him go. She turned around to find Alassenyae smiling at her and laughing softly "what?" she asked "You like him don't you?" "no" she said smiling behind her  
  
hand. Alassenyae burst into laugher and said "Yes you do. Did you think you could lie to me? He would make a good husband, Seler." Siraniël glared at her good-naturedly. "Where is Tiffany?" Alassenyae asked the mirth fading from her face. Siraniël had been dreading this talk but she sat down and said "She was brought in with us two days ago and given her own room." Alassenyae stared at her "she what?" "Elrond believed that we should hear the whole story before we made any rash judgments". "So what happened?"  
  
Alassenyae sighed and said "After I left you I rode back a ways. I noticed some Orc tracks but paid them no heed as they were headed in the wrong direction. So I came upon Tiffany. Her horse looked like it had gotten a rock in it's shoe, so I got off my horse to help her and the Orcs attacked. I killed them all. Then I turned to see Tiffany standing with an orc blade in her hands. I thought she had used it to kill some orcs so I walked over and said it was alright, the battle was over and to give me the knife. She took one look at me and said something I did not understand and stabbed me. I think she thought I was dead but she didn't realize you would feel my pain and come to get me or she just didn't care." Siraniel sighed and said, "Whose scream was that I heard?" Alassenyae glared at her and said, "What do you mean whose scream? You know I never scream." Siraniel began to laugh in spite of herself. "It was Tiffany's then?" "Of course it was hers!" Just then they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Siraniel got up and opened it, and her breath caught. She was staring at the handsomest man she had ever seen. If she had not already known she was meant to be with Haldir, she would have gone after this man. He looked at her and asked, "Where is she?" After she got her breath back she asked "Who?" "Your sister Alassenyae." Siraniel stepped back into the room and gave a sweeping gesture to usher him in. Alassenyae's reaction was the complete opposite of Siraniel's. Her face drained of color and she looked as though she wished she was a fainting type. She began to look around the room as though for a way to escape. "Meldanya" He said. She looked at him for a second and said softly, "I thought I told you not to call me that. You know as well as I it is no longer true." 'It is true. You simply will not acknowledge that it is." he answered. "You blew it with.with.her!" Alassenyae said fiercely. Siraniel watched the exchange and wondered. Why did he call her his love and why was she saying it was no longer true and who was "her"? What was wrong with Alassenyae? Anyone could see that he meant what he said! She decided to make him leave so she could ask her sister. So she took him by the arm and pushed him gently out of the room. He looked at her and said "I will be back later. Please help her remember me well." She nodded and closed the door. As soon as the door closed she turned around and began to question her sister "who was that?" Alassenyae did not meet her gaze "his name is Laiqualassë or Legolas in our speech. And he was my husband." Siraniel was shocked "wait! Why didn't you tell me you were married? When did you get married? How could you keep a secret like this from me? And what do you mean was your husband? He looks alive to me and it is obvious he still loves you so what happened?" Alassenyae held her hand up "one question at a time please" Siraniel nodded and said "tell me everything." Alassenyae sighed and said "I married him during the four years I was gone. I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know. and he is no longer my husband because I caught him with another women, an elf women. So I naturally thought we had fallen out of love." Siraniel nodded "I can see why you left him. However, I think that he still loves you so I think you should talk to him when he comes back and try to work things out." She sat next to her sister on the bed and got a thoughtful look on her face and said "what do you mean when you say caught him with another women?" Alassenyae burst into laughter. "I mean he was kissing her, not doing the other." Siraniel smiled and opened her mouth to say something when a loud commotion was heard outside. She got up off the bed and walked out side. She saw two elves standing in the way of Tiffany, who was angrily telling them to let her in to see her sister. Siraniel walked over to the nearest elf and stood next to him. Tiffany did not notice "Let me by I wish to see my sister." "Lau varto" She sighed, "would you please speak in a language we can all understand?" Siraniel smiled and said "alasse Arin Tiffany." Tiffany's head whipped sideways to finally see Siraniel standing there. She threw her hands in the air. "you speak the language to. I will never be able to understand anyone around here!" Siraniel turned to the elves and gestured for them to go away and said "Vanye lave se mí sambe." (I will not allow her in the room) the elves nodded and melted into the shadows around the door. Tiffany made to go into the room and Siraniel stopped her. "Let me in!" Siraniel looked at her with a certain hardness in her eyes. She crossed her arms and said in a deadly soft voice "Do you know what the elves call you here?" Tiffany sighed and said "no what?" "varto." Tiffany stared at her and Siraniel supplied the answer "It mean's betrayer. The name fits don't you think? for that is what you are. Alassenyae told me everything you did and you will not be allowed to see her!" Tiffany looked shocked for a second then said under her breath "why do I get stuck with these jobs" she turned and ran away. Siraniel watched her go and then turned and went back into the room. "Alasse.." She stopped in shocked horror- her sister was gone!  
  
Siraniel was worried. It was late at night and her sister was not back yet. The elves did not know or simply were not telling her where her sister was. She was pacing the floor thinking when the door opened and an elf walked in. She stopped pacing for a second to look to see who it was and then continued. "Haldir," she said. He smiled and said "You must care a great deal about your sister to have been with her in her room all day and to be pacing the floor now." She looked at him for a second, nodded and said "I can feel that she is okay but that is all. I mean she felt some anxiety earlier but other then that she has been happy. But that does not help me find her." Haldir walked to her side and stopped her pacing with a hand on her shoulder "You were not at dinner. You must eat." He handed her a plate. She looked at him and then started pacing again, this time with food in her hands. He stopped her again and forced her to sit in a chair. He took the chair across from her and said "Eat." She smiled and began to devour the food. She had not realized how hungry she was until she started eating. "How is it you know the language of the elves?" She smiled and said "Our father thought that it would be wise to know the language of the Elves. Something about it helping us when we meet our destiny." She stopped eating and looked at the ceiling for a second musing to herself. "Of course he never did teach our brothers or other sisters." She looked back at Haldir when he took her hand and made her eat another bite. Just then the door opened and Tiffany walked in. Siraniel and Haldir looked at each other in shock. What was she doing here? She walked to the bedside and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this," she said. "I wish that none of this had ever happened. But we can't always get what we wish for." "I had to follow you and learn about your quest as it was prudent to my master. I didn't want to hurt you but he forced me." Siraniel began to feel like Tiffany was saying these things in order to convince herself that they were true. "I don't know why you had to pick this time to see the elves. It is a very bad time for them. Soon they will be destroyed and a new race will rise up! We will no longer be controlled by them." Siraniel looked at Haldir questioningly. He looked at her and shrugged. "I am sorry about this but as you and Siraniel are almost full elves, I must do this to keep the race of men safe from your vile ways!" Siraniel was in shock- she was an elf? She didn't even have pointed ears! How could Tiffany know about this before she herself knew? Tiffany suddenly took a knife out of her sleeve and continued, "I must, I am sorry to say, also kill Siraniel. You will not miss each other long. That I promise you." She raised her knife and just as she did Siraniel stepped out of the shadows and said "why not try to kill me now as I am here and ready." Tiffany spun on her heel and glared at Siraniel "you and Alassenyae are too close! Always you were father's favorites! See how much he likes you sent home in pieces!" Tiffany ran at her. Siraniel stepped sideways and at the same time grabbed Tiffany's knife hand and using her momentum sent her crashing into the wall. Siraniel turned and smiled sweetly at her. "You will have to do better if you wish to send me home in pieces." Tiffany was undeterred. She attacked again and again. Each time Siraniel moved out of her way or avoided the knife thrusts. Tiffany saw her opening when Haldir distracted Siraniel at the door. She cut her across her side although it didn't go as deep as she would have liked because Siraniel was small and quick. She plunged her knife down to kill Siraniel! Suddenly a strong hand caught her wrist. It was like running into a wall. She could see her target but could not move to get to it. "let me go" she said to the unknown person holding her. "Uval nwalye se"(you will not torment her) Siraniel stared at him in surprise. Tiffany looked at him and asked "what?" "I will not allow you to cause her any more pain. You have done enough damage and Elrond will hear of this. You will be lucky if he ever lets you see daylight again." The words were said with such deadly softness that Tiffany saw he meant what he said. All color drained from her face and Haldir dragged her from the room. Siraniel remained where she was, still in shock.  
  
Far away in the woods Alassenyae sat up and said "Siraniel!" she turned to the elf beside her and shook him "Legolas get up! Get up selernya maurern!" "Á pusta meldanya I was already awake." he said. Alassenyae stopped shaking him and said "I am sorry. she is in danger I can feel it." Legolas quickly got up and then picked her up. "I can walk. Put me down." He started back toward her room and said to her hair "You may be able to walk but you can't run and that is what we need to do to get you to your sister." She just glared at his chest, as that was all she could see at the moment. Legolas was surprised to see Haldir walk out of Alassenyae's room dragging a woman by the wrist. The woman had a knife in her hand and was struggling to be let go. Legolas shook his head- once Haldir got hold of you, he never let you go! Legolas however tightened his arms around Alassenyae. When they got in the room Alassenyae noticed that Siraniel was standing in the center of the room with blood running down her side and a shocked look on her face. Alassenyae walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said softly "Siraniel, Seler, Are you alright?" Siraniel snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and turned to look at her. "Where have you been?" Alassenyae laughed and hugged her "You always worry about me before yourself. You must get your side looked at." Siraniel looked down at herself and said "it is nothing. I have had much worse and lived." Alassenyae gave her a look that  
  
said "You will still have that looked at!" Siraniel threw up her hands and sat at the table where she had been eating earlier. "Alright get someone to look at this for me." Then she noticed the handsome elf from before standing in the doorway watching all this with a small smile on his face. "Ah you must be Legolas," she said. "Have you and my sister come to an understanding?" He nodded and said "Of sorts, how did you know about us?" He waved at Alassenyae and himself. Siraniel laughed and said "Be warned! My sister and I tell each other everything eventually." "Ah" He said nodding, "has she told you what a wonderful kisser I am?" Siraniel laughing said with a hint of the mischief "She says that Haldir is better!" Legolas answered with barely contained laughter, "Well then I shall have to ask him his technique." Alassenyae's face was bright red. "You both are hopeless. I have never met Haldir until now so don't you ask him anything of the sort! And you!" She said pointing to a laughing Siraniel "You need to stop telling him things that are not true!" Just then there was a knock on the door and Haldir came in looked at Siraniel sitting in the chair with blood running down her side and said "you should get that looked at." Siraniel threw her hands in the air while Alassenyae and Legolas laughed. Haldir smiled then and said "I come on an errand from Lord Elrond. You two are requested in the council chamber." "Now?" the sisters said together. He nodded. When they reached the council chamber Elrond was there already and so was Tiffany. She was being held by two elves with her hands tied behind her. From her red swollen eyes they could tell she also had been crying. Alassenyae looked at her with pity but Siraniel only glared. Elrond said "I have many things to talk with you about, but for now we wish know what to do with your half sister. She is a mortal so we cannot just lock her in a dark cell, for that would mark us as too cruel. What would you have us do?" Alassenyae said "Send her back to our father bound and with some elves to accompany her. They can tell him what she has done and he will decide what to do from there." Siraniel stared at her sister and realized she did not know everything that Tiffany had tried to do. Elrond seemed to already know. He looked at Alassenyae strangely but nodded and said "So be it. I will write to your father tonight." He nodded to the elves and they dragged Tiffany away to meet her doom. As Siraniël watched the elves drag her sister away, it seemed to her that Tiffany only acted like she was defeated. Somehow Siraniël knew this would not be the last time Tiffany tried  
  
to kill them. Siraniël was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Elrond say "Are you sure you wish to continue this quest?" She looked at him and asked "Quest?" He laughed, "If you had been listening Hina, you would know what we are talking about." She gave him her best good-natured glare and said, "I've a lot on my mind." He nodded and Alssenyae piped up "We go to steal something from Morgoth." Siraniël looked at her sister in surprise "Why? And wait who is Morgoth?" She asked. Elrond supplied the answer "Morgoth is the leader of the country to the west. He used to be a high elf then he fell from grace and now he uses Orcs and Trolls and the like to help him destroy everything that is not on his side. However we have Alassenyae and her.." Here Alassenyae interrupted Elrond by answering Siranel's First question "The orcs are greater in number then they have ever been and no one seems to know why or from where they come. Morgoth is getting stronger and he looks like soon he will be able to take over the whole of Endore." Siraniël shook her head "Why are we the ones to do this? How did you know about all this before me?" Alassenyae laughed and said, "You were not paying attention." Siraniël glared at her for a second then relaxed and smiled "you are right. So tell me- why us?" "Because Morgoth would never suspect two women of doing something like this. He believes that women aren't smart enough to do much of anything other then look pretty and have children." Siraniël took out one of her knife blades twirled it in her hand. "He has a lot to learn." she said with a wicked smile on her face. Alassenyae answered softly, almost to the point where Siraniël could not hear her "Tancavë seler, he does. He certainly does." Siraniël chose to ignore that and looked back at Elrond "When do we leave?" He met her eyes "Ready to depart so quickly? Remember, this could mean your death." She just looked at him and so he smiled "always the warrior, just like your sister. You will leave in the morning. Siraniël nodded and turned and left the chamber.  
  
Siraniël was staring at the ceiling. She could not get to sleep. Something was bothering her. "Her sister seemed to know alot more about where they were going and what they were going to do then she did. How? Why? She groaned. She had better get up and ask her or she never would be able to sleep. She turned the corner to her sister's room and saw two shadows standing in front of her sister's door. Not knowing who they were she crept closer until she heard voices "Lau you cannot go with me. It is safer that it be just Siraniël and I." "Lau meldanya I will not loose you again. I will come with you." Siraniël saw her sister shake her head and move into the room. Legolas followed. She backed up and bumped into something solid. She fell to the ground and looked up to see Haldir standing over her laughing "what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to get to her feet. He smiled and pulled her up "I am following you. You know you were supposed to be sleeping." "Something is bothering me and I can't sleep." Haldir nodded and said "I will help you sleep." Siraniël turned a dark shade of red and said "no I don't think.." he stopped her by laughing "I have no interest in taking advantage of you! The elves do not do that. I only wish to sing you to sleep." Siraniël realized that they were now in her room. She hadn't even remembered walking there or opening the door. He pushed her gently towards the bed. She got in and pulled the covers to her chin as though trying to shield herself against him. He laughed softly and moved to her balcony. Haldir stared out at the forest for a while and then started to sing. The song started softly and then began to grow. It told of many things. Of love and loss, of war and hate, of valor and betrayal. Siraniël began to get sleepy. She fell asleep to the sound of his voice. Haldir watched her sleeping and smiled. He finished his song and then moved to stand watch over her. Sometime during the night she began to have nightmares so he crawled into her bed, pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, soothing her like you would a small child. She had no more nightmares that night. Just as Isil was giving way to Anar he got up to leave. He still had much to do. Before he left he leaned down and whispered to Siraniël "I go now meldanya, but be assured I will see you again and soon. You will not go on this quest without me to help you in whatever way I can." he kissed her on the brow and left. He still needed to pull Legolas away from his wife as they still had many plans to make.  
  
Alassenyae and Siraniel came to the stables after a good breakfast. They saw that their horses were saddled and full of supplies. Siraniel was surprised and she leaned over to her sister to say "The elves don't tarry do they?" Alassenyae laughed and said "They don't sleep like we do. They can stay up all night and be ready to go the next morning." "Wonder how they do that?" Siraniel mused. They got on their horses and faced in the direction they were to go. Siraniel felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Tiffany staring at her. She shivered. She would dearly like to kill that woman or throw her in a deep, dark dungeon and never let her leave. She turned and looked at her sister and said "Let us get a move on. I wish to be far away from here." Alassenyae looked at her curiously but nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop. Tiffany watched the two sisters leave from her place tied to her horse. She never thought it was possible to hate two women more but hate them she did. At least she hated Siraniel, she was unsure if what she felt for Alassenyae was hate. She sighed. She knew that Siraniel would never trust her again. In fact, from the look she had caught in Siraniel's eyes, she would rather she could run her through with her sword (i'm not sure what you're saying in this sentence. Is it Siraniel who wants to run Tiffany thru or the other way round?) Tiffany turned away from them and saw Elrond coming toward her. She turned to look out at the trees again and saw the sisters ride into the undergrowth to be swallowed by the forest. She turned around and groaned. The one person she wished she would be able to leave Rivendell without seeing had followed Elrond. Haldir watched her silently but his eyes and his body stance told her he did not trust her even with the elves around her. He was poised and ready to fight. He looked like a cat ready to spring at the first hint of trouble. Tiffany raised her hands to show him they were tied and that she could do nothing. He came over to her and Tiffany almost fainted. She thought he was going to kill her.  
  
Haldir watched the sisters leave and whispered "Namárie Meldanya tenna enomentielva" He then turned and followed Elrond outside. He noticed Tiffany and watched her. He did not trust her even with her hands tied. She was evil, he could feel it in her. He didn't think she had ever been a good person. She raised her hands and he saw she wanted him to see she was tied. He walked over to her and she fainted. He sighed. He wasn't going to kill her as he was sure that was her thought. Tiffany came to a minute later and he looked down at her. Her eyes were full of fear. He whispered softly, "If you kill Siraniel and Alassenyae or if any of your master's minions do, I will hunt you for the rest of your days. No where will you be safe, no where will you be able to hide." he leaned closer to her and said "I live a long time. How much time do you have on this earth? Think on this when you think about killing them for your master." She stared at him and said "why do you care." He smiled and said "you will never know." and he turned and walked away. An hour later he came back to the stables and saw that Legolas was ready to go. Haldir put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder "she will be alright." he said and Legolas nodded but his eyes continually glanced toward the way the women had gone. Haldir smiled and got on his horse. They rode out to find the women. Only Elrond saw the two men leave and he smiled to himself as he went back to the great hall.  
  
Alassenyae and Siraniel stopped for the night on the east bank of a great river. Alassenyae said, "I will take second watch" Siraniel smiled and said matter of factly "Legolas wore you out last night" Alassenyae turned a bright red and said "wouldn't you like to know. And what is different about you. Something is and I can't put my finger on it." Siraniel laughed and said "nothing." Alassenyae said "I saw you last night what! Do you want to talk about it?" Siraniel was a little surprised but she said "I couldn't sleep so I was going to go and talk to you about something that was bothering me." Alassenyae nodded and said sleepily "Did you get it resolved? I know you had a good night's sleep last night." Siraniel smiled and said "no but I had help sleeping." Alassenyae laughed softly and said "Halidr. Did he wear you out?" now it was Siraniel's turn to go red and she said "no! I didn't do that, he sang me to sleep!" "ah the elf song. It holds much magic." Alassenyae said and then she shut her eyes and fell asleep. Isil was high when Siraniel saw movement not far from the camp site. She turned around and saw more movement. She had to wake up Alassenyae, but how? The movement was getting closer. They were staying in the shadows so she could not see who or what they were. She finally thought of something. She knew Alassenyae was going to be unhappy about this but she had to wake her up so sighing, she pinched her hard on the arm. Alassenyae yelped and woke up. She opened her mouth to speak when Siraniel said softly "(movement)" Alassenyae nodded and rolled over. To anyone else it looked like she had just turned over in her sleep but Siraniel knew better. Alassenyae was now armed and ready. Siraniel got up and began to walk toward the spot where she remembered seeing the first movement. Something flew out at her from the trees. She twisted aside but was not fast enough. She was caught and pinned to the ground. She could hear the sound of steel grating on steel not far away and hoped that Alassenyae would dispatch the person she was fighting and soon as the person presently pinning her to the ground was much stronger. She felt him start to nuzzle her neck and kiss her and she began to struggle. He didn't seem to mind though. He just hit her and she almost lost consciousness. She could feel him paw at her but was helpless. She was so groggy now that if she did anything it was half hearted. Suddenly she felt him go slack and realized in her foggy brain that he was dead. Haldir and Legolas followed the sisters. The two did not cover their trail well, so it was very easy to find them. The elves kept a safe distance from them for awhile and when the two stopped for the night Haldir and Legolas watched them get the camp ready. Haldir smiled when Siraniel made the comment about Legolas wearing Alassenyae out. He looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow. Legolas smiled and shook his head. They both smiled when they saw how Siraniel woke up her sister. They also saw the movement and quickly knocked arrows to bowstrings. Haldir saw the man before Siraniel did killed him with a well- placed arrow. Siraniel didn't even notice that a man had fallen behind her. Another man ran toward Haldir and Legolas. Legolas got his arrow off first and then they were in full battle. Where all these men had come from Haldir had no idea but they fought like they were possessed. He could no longer use his bow and he hoped that Siraniel and Alassenyae were alright. He was able to look behind him and see Siraniel be hit by a man that was trying to rape her. He went into a rage- the man would not be allowed to live! He took out his knives and backed himself over to her side. His knife flashed and the man was dead before his body came down on top of Siraniel. Haldir had no time to think, he only moved and anyone he fought ended up on the ground dead. He then realized that he and Legolas were the only ones still standing. He looked around and saw everyone was either dead or dieing. He turned and saw Siraniel. She was trying to get the man off of her and she seemed groggy. He went to her side and said "á pusta rumea melda" I will get him off you and check your wounds." Siraniel stopped moving and Haldir pulled him off her and helped her to her feet. He checked her over and saw she had been hit, but other then that she was fine. Legolas yelled for him then and he moved to Legolas' side. Alassenyae was a mess! She was covered in blood. She still had her sword clenched in her fist and she was unconscious. "we have to get her cleaned up." Legolas picked her up and took her to the river. Haldir searched the saddlebags for new clothes and found some. He also found a cloak. Silently he thanked Elrond for packing so much. He noticed something odd about one of the men that had attacked them. They had the same mark on the inside of the wrist as Tiffany had had on hers. It was the sign of their master he was sure but who was it? Legolas came up next to him and Haldir realized he had been studying the dead man for some time. Legolas noticed the mark and said "I have seen the same mark on others when we fight in Mirkwood. My father has told me they are servants of Morgoth." Haldir nodded "I saw the same mark on Tiffany in Rivendell." Legolas looked at him in surprise "their own sister was willing to turn them over to the dark one?" Haldir nodded and stood up "how is she?" He asked. Legolas shook his head "I do not know. I think she is going to pull through. Most of the blood on her was not her own." The two elves shared a smile of relief. Haldir handed Legolas the clothes and said " I will look among the fallen ones and see if any are alive enough to tell me who they work for and why they are tracking these two women." Legolas nodded and turned away. Siraniel came over to him and said "thank you for saving me. I was to groggy to have done anything myself." Haldir nodded and saw one of the men try to get up. Haldir saw he had one of Legolas arrows stuck in his shoulder and then another right next to his heart. Haldir knew he was not going to live much longer so he went to him and said, "Tell me who you serve and why you are here and I will end your pain quickly." The man only stared at him and then laughed, "you think to end my pain? Yours will go on and on! Morgoth will win and then the earth will be under his glorious reign! You will be helpless to stop it." So saying he laughed and Siraniel reached over and pulled the arrow from the mans heart killing him quickly. She glared at him for several seconds then turned and walked away. Legolas ran up to Haldir and said only three words "she is dying." Haldir ran to Alassenyae's side and looked at the wound. It did not appear life threatening so he grabbled the knife that had stabbed her and examined it. He shook his head- it was poisoned. He turned to Legolas and said "she has been poisoned. we must get the poison out of her system." Legolas nodded and said "what must I do?" Haldir said "take Siraniel and go and find some herbs. She will need them to help draw out the poison." Legolas nodded and took Siraniel by the arm and steered her away from her sister. Haldir got up and went to the river and got some water to wash her wound. When he came back he saw Legolas and Siraniel had also returned. He smiled and said "that was very quick." Legolas handed him the herbs he needed and said "Elrond packed them in the saddle bags." Haldir was not to surprised. Elrond always seemed to know what they would need on a journey. He gentley washed the wound and then put the herbs on it. "come Legolas" he said when he was done tending the wound "let us check the dead to see if we can find out anything else about them." Legolas nodded and followed him. When they were far enough away so that Siraniel couldn't hear them, he turned and looked at Haldir, "She is going to die isn't she?" Haldir sighed and said "that remains to be seen. It depends on how far along the poison is in her system and how much of a fighter she is." Legolas nodded and "she will live" Haldir placed his hand on his friends shoulder comfortingly and said "I'm sure she will." they checked the dead and pushed them all together into a big heap and knew that they must either bury them all or burn them. Haldir stopped pushing a man and stood with a thoughtful expression on his face "maybe we can track them." Legolas looked at the ground around him and said "I think that maybe I could pick up their trail." Haldir nodded and said "we must take Siraniel with us. That way she will have something to keep her busy and keep her mind off Alassenyae's wound." Legolas nodded and said "Where should we put Alassenyae?" Haldir nodded toward the trees "hide her there" Legolas nodded and said "I will find a place to put her." Haldir returned to Siraniel's side and said "We must track the men who attacked you. You must come with us." Siraniel turned to look at him. She had been crying and she looked surprised to see him and even more surprised to see that she had been crying. "I want to stay with my sister." Haldir pulled her to her feet and hugged her to him and said "I know you do but you must come. We will need your warrior spirit and your quick hand with a sword." Siraniel nodded and smiled up at him and said "two elves need the help of a human! I'm surprised." in spite of everything Haldir laughed and said " we are too?" Siraniel smiled and almost laughed, but it was cut short by the realization that Alassenyae was not breathing. Siraniel screamed and put both hands over her mouth. Before she could do anything Legolas was at Alssenyae's side. He saw she was not breathing and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Siraniel looked at him strangely this was no time to be kissing her! They had to do something! Siraniel was about to say something when Haldir put his hand on her arm and shook his head. Legolas pressed his lips to Alassenyae's twice. On the second time, Alassenyae sucked in a breath on her own and opened her eyes. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and said "welcome back Melda" She smiled up at him and tried to get up. Her wound would not let her so Legolas picked her up and carried her off into the trees. He would look for someplace where she would be safe while they tracked the men who had attacked them. Siraniel was surprised at how organized the men's camp was. The men moved quickly and so she had thought the camp would be in disarray. However, it was well organized, with sentries guarding all sides of it and could not be attacked by anyone except maybe the elves. The commander's tent was in the center with a ring of guards around it. Siraniel saw something moving in the forest and watched it move slowly toward the camp. She heard Haldir and Legolas whistle. They didn't see the movement until Siraniel pointed it out. "Someone comes." she whispered. The two elves nodded and withdrew into the woods. Siraniel followed and saw some men escorting a horse and rider toward the camp. Legolas and Haldir did something to divert their attention, and the men and went chasing after the elves. Siraniel ran after them to help in whatever way she could. When she caught up to the elves she was surprised to see Haldir and Legolas pinned down at the edge of the woods. They did not seem too worried though. They had plenty of arrows, and shot them off very quickly. Even Siraniel with her amazing eyesight could barely follow the movements as they knocked the arrows to bowstrings and released. Every one of their arrows found its mark.  
  
Siraniel was attacked then and so could no longer admire the skill of the elves. She could only think about the fighting her attacker. The man was good but he made a fatal mistake. He took her for a ill taught woman. He did not have time to ponder this mistake for long, however. Siraniel made sure her sword-stroke killed him before he hit the ground. This battle seemed to last a life time and Siraniel was fighting for all she was worth when suddenly a horse and rider got involved. The horse began to bear down on Siraniel. She saw it coming almost to late but she was able to twist aside at the last moment as horse galloped past her. She was ready for the next pass. The horse came at her again, and this time when she twisted aside, she caught the rider's foot and pulled him from the horse. The rider fell with a thud but quickly regained his feet. Siraniel assumed this was the last of the men who had been riding to the camp.  
  
She was suddenly aware of Haldir and Legolas watching her. She knew that they would help her if she truly needed it but otherwise she was on her own. The attacker came at her with a sword and Siraniel defended herself until she saw her opening. She darted in close and slashed him across the side. The wound was not deep, but painful. The attacker lay on the ground holding their side. Siraniël noticed that her fallen attacker was wearing a thick helmet that covered there features. Angrily, she whipped off the helmet and stared into the one set of eyes she never wanted to see again. She let out a scream of pure rage and would have run her attacker through, if Haldir had not caught her sword arm and Legolas run up to help restrain her. They all now knew who it was that had sent the men to find the two sisters.  
  
Tiffany.  
  
When Alassenyae opened her eyes she was staring at the green leaves of a tree. She sat up and looked around. The tree seemed to be guarding her from unwanted eyes for the branches were closed around the little wooden floor she was sitting on. "A talan," she thought. She remembered what these things were called. It was a little wooden floor high up in the trees only a few people could be in one She got up and looked over the side. She was a long way up. She looked back up at the blue sky; it was safer then looking down. She tried to remember everything that had happened the night before. How did she end up here in a tree? She was so lost in thought she didn't hear or see Legolas come up into the tree until he said "why do you frown melda?" She was startled and almost fell backwards, off the edge of the platform. Legolas caught her before she fell. "you startled me. where is my sister? I can feel she is unhappy." Legolas smirked. She and Haldir are fighting." Alassenyae looked at him in puzzlement "what are they fighting about?" Legolas sighed and pulled her away from the edge. He sat down with her in his lap and said "We tracked the men who attacked you last night and we found their camp. We also found Tiffany." she looked at him in shock "Tiffany! But I thought she was going back to my father." He nodded and said "I can only assume that she had help to get away from the elves that were escorting her." Alassenyae nodded and said "she was the one who sent the men last night, wasn't she?" Legolas nodded and said "We believe so. She isn't willing to speak to us right now." Alassenyae thought about it for several seconds and then said softly "How could she want for us to be raped? And what happened after I was stabbed?" Legolas was about to answer when Alassenyae and Siraniël gave a sharp yelp of pain. "What is wrong?" Legolas looked a little panicked. Alassenyae smiled at him and said " Siraniël I think is trying to join us. She got smacked in the face with a branch." Sure enough Siraniël appeared over the edge of the talan and said "Alassenyae and Legolas! You two can cuddle later! Right now we need your help." Alassenyae laughed, got up from Legolas' lap and followed her sister back down the tree. She saw Tiffany sitting at the base of the tree she had just climbed down from. Haldir was standing next to her. Siraniel must have been trying to kill her for Haldir to be standing so close and one look at her sister confirmed Alassenyae's suspicion. Tiffany glared at her and said "what do you plan to do with me?" Before Siraniël could answer Alassenyae said "if you give us the answers we need we will give you to our father and let him give you your just punishment." Tiffany sneered at her and said mockingly "just punishment? You elf kind are all alike! You think that a deep dark cell is the answer to everything! All you want to do is get out of the job of killing me yourself." Alassenyae went over to her side and said sweetly "I could let Siraniël kill you now. She has been wanting to for sometime now and you only have Haldir to protect you." Alassenyae pointed to the elf standing next to Tiffany. "I would tell us everything we want to know." Tiffany smiled back just as sweetly and said "no. You can have her" she pointed to Siraniel standing with her sword drawn "kill me if you wish but I will not tell you anything." Siraniel somehow got past Haldir. She grabbed Tiffany by the shoulders and shook her "You will tell us everything we wish to know or I will torture it out of you!" Tiffany somehow laughed through the shaking and said with teeth rattling "You may do your worst! It is nothing compared to what my master will do to me if I tell you anything." Alassenyae put her hand on her sisters arm and said softly "Seler, let her go." Siraniël did so reluctantly and moved away to watch what Alassenyae would do. Alassenyae turned back to her half sister and said "what did you mean elf kind?" Tiffany stared at her "You are an elf! Did you not know that?" Siraniël made to grab Tiffany again but Alassenyae held up her hand to stop her. "No Tiffany, we didn't know." Siraniël noticed she was using her soft, soothing voice. The voice she used to use when Tiffany was little to sooth her out of a nightmare or to get her to not tell father something that the two of them had done. It had always worked before and seemed to be working now. "Your mother was of the elf kind. That is why you have great hearing and sight and why you do not age as fast as the rest of us. "Why do you want to kill us, Tiffany? We were always nice to you when we were children." Tiffany burst into tears then and said "because father always loved you best! You two share a bond! I never was looked at as anything other then the half sister, or as I overheard father tell his friend one day, the "unreal heir". When I went into the service of Morgoth all that was taken away. I was promised things that you could never have! I was never looked down at as second best, and I have thousands under me who will do what I tell them!" Alassenyae stared at her for several seconds and said softly, "I'm sorry for whatever you believe that I did to you. And I am sorry for what must now be done to you." She backed away from Tiffany saying "we must take her back to father. He will deliver judgment."  
  
After several days of hard riding Legolas told the sisters they were very close to there home. He said that they would be there in less then a day. Tiffany tried once more to escape before they arrived but was caught by Siraniël. She dragged her into camp and threw her at Alassenyae's feet "she tried to escape again." Alassenyae did not look up from tending the fire but she said softly "Calm down Seler. She would not have gotten far." Siraniël looked to the woods and saw Legolas and Haldir materialize, seemingly out of nowhere. She smiled at them but said, "maybe we should just push on. I don't trust Tiffany." Alassenyae looked up at her and said "neither do I but the horses need rest, so we must stay here tonight." Siraniël glared out at the woods. Alassenyae put a hand on her arm and said quietly "she will not get away. Haldir and Legolas will look after her." Siraniël nodded but got very little sleep that night. The next morning they rode into the city and their father ran out to meet them. He caught his daughters in a big hug and said "My daughters have returned! Come inside." The sisters left their horses with the stable boys and got right to the point. "father we must do something with Tiffany. she is treacherous and evil." They told their father everything she had done to them over the last several weeks. He looked at Tiffany. She sat on her horse with her head down. "Put her in her room with some guards outside it." Siraniël looked at her father in surprise "Just in her room atar?" He nodded "I will deal with her later." He got a smile back on his face and said "Come now daughters and we will talk." They went into the great hall and sat with their father. "Who are the two elves you have brought with you?" He asked. Alassenyae said "they are our friends and they have been escorting us on our journey." Siraniël gave her sister a questioning look. "Just friends?" She whispered. Alassenyae whispered back "I do not trust atar just yet." He didn't seem to notice the exchange, he just nodded and said "Elves are good for that. They never let anyone get to you." The sisters nodded. "Father, Tiffany told us something we wish to ask you about." He nodded and said "ask" Alassenyae said "she told us we were elves, or half elves. Anyway, is this true?" Legolas and Haldir walked into the room then, so the answer was delayed. The girl's father welcomed the elves to his house. When they were seated he nodded to his daughters "it is true your mother was an elf. When she saw the sea she got the yearning to sail over it. So she sailed did leaving me with you. Before she left, she told me it was very important that you two learn to speak the language of the elves. She said it was your destiny. I never wanted you to know. I never told anyone - I do not know how Tiffany found out." "why don't we have the pointed ears?" Siraniël asked puzzled. There father smiled "I had the points removed." Alassenyae and Siraniël cringed and said in disbelief "You did what?" "I had the tips removed. I never wanted you to find out that you were elves. I was even going to have you killed when you reached a certain age so you would never find out about your immortality." The sisters were in shock- there own father was planning to murder them! "Now" He continued "I want you to get a good nights sleep as in the morning you will have a long day." The sisters didn't know what to think they were dumb founded. They could only stare at him in shock. Legolas and Haldir were both quicker to do something they grabbed there bows and quickly pointed arrows at the man who had threatened there wives. He seemed unconcerned and said "Put your bows away I am not going to kill them now I love them." Legolas could see he was lying but he said nothing only would wait and watch her father closely and have Haldir watch him as well. Alassenyae paced in her room. Why was there father like this? She had never remembered him being this way. He was always a caring and kind person. She had the feeling that she and her sister should leave before the morning. Legolas walked in and saw her pacing and said "I do not trust your father." She looked at him and said "neither do I. We must leave tonight but I can't leave and go see Siraniël because then father will think something is up. We never went to see each other in the middle of the night unless we were planning something." Legolas went to her side to stop her pacing and said "I will talk to her." Alassenyae smiled and said "Hantale Meldanya" He kissed her on the head, turned and left the room. Alassenyae threw her hands in the air and went back to pacing.  
  
Siraniël was walking the halls of the castle when she came upon Tiffany's room. She glared at the guards- both of them where sleeping! She went to wake them up when she noticed the door was open. Tiffany was gone. She ran down the halls searching for her half sister. She saw light coming from her father's study and so she crept closer to listen. "I am very disappointed in you. I told you to kill them both and find out as much as you could about what they were doing in Rivendell." "I'm sorry father they didn't trust me and Siraniël is too good of a fighter. She had the two elves helping her." Siraniël saw her father get up out of his chair and turn to Tiffany "I don't want your excuses! You think that Morgoth will care about any of that? You were trained to get rid of elves. They should not be faster then you." Siraniël thought she was going to be sick. "In the morning at breakfast I want them poisoned. That should not be too hard a task for you." Tiffany nodded and said "what about the two elves?" Her father nodded and said "they must die as well." Tiffany shook her head and said "Give me Legolas! He is married to Alassenyae but I wish to have him for my own." Her father nodded and said "so be it." Tiffany turned then and walked toward the door. Siraniël backed up quietly, turned and ran. She ran all the way back to her room and collided with Haldir. He stopped her from falling and said "what is wrong?" Siraniël began to shake "Tiffany and father are in this together! They want us dead! We must get out of here." Haldir nodded "I did not trust your father from the first and nether did Legolas. We will find a way to get you out." Siraniël nodded and said "I know you will." just then they heard a new voice  
  
yelling "sister!" Siraniël turned and smiled "Jenna!" She yelled back. Her smallest sister came running down the hall and threw herself into Siraniel's arms. "I have missed you. I have been practicing my swordplay. Oh and do not trust Tiffany! She is a bad person." Siraniël laughed and said "do not worry titta seler I do not trust her." Jenna turned and saw Haldir standing next to Siraniël and her eyes got big "You're an elf." Haldir laughed and bowed and said "yes I am" "will you teach me the bow and arrow?" Jenna asked. Haldir smiled and said "how about I teach your sister and you at the same time?" Jenna nodded and said "that would be great." "would you like to come somewhere with us tonight?" Haldir asked. Jenna's eyes got bright and huge and said "can I?" Siraniël smiled she thought she saw what Haldir was up to. She leaned over to Jenna and asked "do you know anyway out of the castle then the city with out being seen?" Jenna smiled and said "of course. I will show you! I will even get horses and whatever else you need." Siraniël smiled and said "Hantale titta seler" Jenna looked at her puzzled and asked "what does that mean?" Haldir answered, "thank you little sister." Jenna smiled, turned and ran into Legolas who laughed and picked her up. She stared at him and said "you are the handsomest man I have ever seen." He laughed again and said "I thank you. I heard what you had to say and I will go tell Alassenyae if you wish." "No." Jenna said "I haven't seen my sister in a long time- I want to tell her!" Legolas nodded and moved out of her way. Jenna ran past him and down the hall. The other three went to their rooms to pack their things.  
  
When Siraniël walked into her room she felt the tip of a sword against her back. "going somewhere?" a woman's voice asked. A hand jerked Siraniël turned around. She stared into Tiffany's face. "Are you going to fight me fairly or just kill me?" Siraniël asked quietly. Tiffany thought about this and relaxed her hold on the sword for a second. Siraniël slapped the sword sideways and rolled out of harm's way. When she stood up she was in a fighting stance and had her own sword at the ready. Tiffany stared at her and said "Impressive, distracting me so you could get away from my sword. It will not happen again. You will not leave this room alive!" Siraniël smiled sweetly at her and said, "we will see" Tiffany nodded and said "yes we will" She attacked. The sound of Steel clashing on steel was heard throughout the castle.  
  
Alassenyae pulled herself from her husband " Siraniël!" She turned and ran for her sister's room.  
  
Her father sighed he looked up at the sky and said "Tiffany you stupid girl. You will lose this fight." He turned to his men and ordered them to go to the bank of the great river. He would kill them eventually, just not right now. He would let them think they had escaped him.  
  
Tiffany stared at Siraniël in surprise. She had only moved her sword to block the lunge Tiffany had made. Siraniël smiled sweetly at her and said "You will have to do better then that." It was then that the dance began. The two flowed through the stances Defend, Parry, Attack. Alassenyae threw open Siraniël's door, distracting Tiffany. Siraniël saw her chance and took it. Tiffany never saw the sword stroke that killed her. Siraniël twisted the sword in Tiffany's chest to make sure her half sister was really dead, and then pulled her sword out and watched Tiffany's lifeless form sink to the floor before she turned to Alassanyae and asked "what took you so long? You were with Legolas weren't you?" Alassenyae laughed and hugged her fiercely. Haldir came into the room then, followed by Jenna and Legolas. Jenna took one look at Tiffany and said "She deserved that. She was a bad person" Legolas nodded and said "Yes she was" Haldir walked to Siraniël 's side and asked with concern "You are not hurt Meldanya?" Siraniël shook her head. She was in shock. She never would have thought Tiffany would try to kill her in her own room. She bent to clean off her sword when something Haldir said caught her attention. She looked up at him from her crouched position on the floor and asked "what did you call me?" He smiled and hauled her to her feet and said "meldanya." He then kissed her in front of everyone. He lifted her off her feet to do so. When he put her down Jenna looked at him and asked "Do you think I could ever get an elf husband?" He smiled and said "maybe but right now we must get out of here." Jenna nodded and said "follow me". As it turned out Jenna was a wonderful guide. She led them through a hidden passage in the castle well and she even led them through the kitchens, where they got all the supplies they needed. They found the horses that Elrond had given them and all of the supplies he had given them in a the groove that Jenna led them to. She had filled Haldir and Legola's quivers and given them her father's best long knives. She had also filled the food and water bags. When they mounted their horses Jenna looked one last time at the castle and sighed. "I wish father was not so evil." Alassenyae hugged her and said "we all wish that. But now we are riding away from here and you will never have to see him again." They rode away from the castle and the father they never wanted to see again.  
  
For several days after they fled the castle the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled from over the mountains. The lighting flashed and the rain was the worst part of it. The drops were fat and soaked the travelers to the bone. Siraniël commented it was like Morgoth was angry for the killing of Tiffany. On the fifth day after leaving the day dawned clear and bright. They were even able to find a good place to camp that was not too damp. Siraniël was making a fire when Haldir came over and said "it is time to learn some Archery." She looked at him and said "I think I will just stick too my sword, thanks." He laughed and pulled her to her feet and said "it is always wise to learn a different weapon" Siraniël followed him reluctantly to the edge of the clearing and he handed her the bow. She sighed and listened to his instructions and tried to follow them, but her arrows kept missing their marks. She turned to him and said "I don't think I can get this. I will just stick to my sword." He handed her another arrow and said "try again. This time relax when you let the string go." She sighed and tried it again. The arrow went flying off target. She was going to turn around and say that her sword was better then the bow, when Haldir stepped up behind her. He positioned himself in the same stance pressing his body against hers. He brought his arms around her and put his hands over hers. One he used to hold the bow, the other to pull back on the string. "Feel the difference?" He asked in her ear. Truthfully she was "feeling" quite a bit, the least of which was the bow in her hands! She only nodded in reply. She tensed when he released the next arrow and it went flying off to the left of the target. She sighed and the elf laughed. "You refuse to relax. This time relax. Trust me." Siraniël sighed but nodded. She allowed him full control of her arms, leaning back into him, feeling his strength take over. She memorized the exact tightness of the string as he drew it back. The exact level at which he held her arms, the grip he pressed on her hands around the bow. Haldir pressed his cheek to hers slowly positioning her gaze so it was level with his. "see that gnarl on the tree there. That is what we are aiming at." She refrained from doing anything so as not to disturb the poise he had set her in and it seemed like a long time passed before she felt the muscles in his arms slacken. The arrow shot away to land dead center in the gnarl! She was so happy she clapped. Haldir laughed and said "now you try it alone." For the next hour she loosed arrows at the tree and several times hit the mark. Each time she did, she jumped up and down and clapped her hands like a little girl. Haldir laughed at her antics and when they were done for the day, he said "you did well. Someday I will teach you to do that under pressure." Siraniël laughed and said "no thank you I will leave the bow and arrow to you." He smiled and said "Go. Your sister wants you." Siraniël smiled. She hadn't even heard her sister call. Alassenyae came up to her and said "you are getting married, yes?" Siraniël looked at her and said "I don't know. Maybe." Alassenyae stared at her and said "I saw your archery lesson. I think you love him and I think you should get married." Siraniël smiled and said "I will think about it." "See that you do" Alassenyae said trying to be serious. Legolas ran toward them then and said " Siraniël, Meldanya come quickly! There is something you must see." They looked at each other and followed him into the woods at a run. When they got to the forest's edge they saw a great river and standing guard on one side of that river were a great many horses and armed men. They looked ready for war. "Who is that?" Siraniël asked. Legolas pointed to the banners and both sisters sucked in a breath- the banners were their father's.  
  
The three sisters were arguing when Legolas and Haldir came back to the camp. "No I will not do it!" Alassenyae was saying "I will not go into their camp, I will not." "You must! It is the only way! None of us could do it." Jenna said pleadingly "What must she do?" Haldir asked. The three women spun around to look at them and Alassenyae said "they wish me to dress up like a.like a.." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Jenna went to her side and said "she is the only one with a voice beautiful enough to sing the men in the camp to sleep. It is the only way for the rest of us to get past the camp." Siraniël said "For us anyway. I know you and Legolas could get by without the guards ever seeing you but for Jenna- what would she do?" Alassenyae turned to her sister and said "I will not do it." Siraniël came to her side and said soothingly "it is the only way. You will be safe. I will know if you need help and we will watch you from the woods. Legolas will kill anyone who touches you. Please sister you must." Alassenyae sighed and said "Alright I will do it." Jenna smiled and said "Come, I have a dress with me that will work for this." The two walked into the forest. Legolas and Haldir were talking when Siraniel turned around and saw that it was turning into an argument. She wondered what it was about and, as though he had read her mind, Haldir came over and said "He is afraid his wife will be hurt in some way. He wants me to convince you and Jenna that there is some other way." Siraniel nodded and said "He loves her so very much then?" Haldir nodded "He does. She may not know it but when she left him all those years ago he almost stopped living. It took a long time before he would even venture out of his room." Siraniel looked surprised "But Alassenyae told me he was kissing someone else.." "He was kissing her cheek. He and Arwen have been friends for a long time. She was receiving his blessing to be married." Siraniel stared at him in shock "But.." Haldir silenced her with a finger over her lips "She misunderstood what she saw and she almost killed him! Now that she is with him again he is not ever going to let her go." Just then Alassenyae came back into the clearing. "I feel silly." She said. Haldir and Siraniel turned and looked at her. Siraniel smiled "You look wonderful!" The dress was green and was slit up one side showing off her leg when she moved. Jenna had unbound her hair so it fell around her face in long curly waves. Haldir was impressed. He saw what had caught Legolas' attention about her. Siraniel said "I will go with you to the edge of the forest and watch you until you are in the tent." Alassenyae nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the forest. "Who goes there?" The question was shouted at Alassenyae. She tried to still her rapidly beating heart and when she found that she couldn't she took a deep breath and stepped out into the sentries' line of sight. They put down there swords and stared. Siraniel had told her she was beautiful but she didn't believe it until she saw the reaction the sentries had just given her. She smiled and said "I am lost and need a place to stay for the night. I can sing and will do so to pay for your hospitality." They nodded but did not move. Even though the night was not terribly cold she rubbed her arms and said "Could we please go into a tent? I am very cold." That moved the guards and they motioned her forward. She looked to the trees one last time before plunging into the enemy camp, hoping that she would get out alive.  
  
Siraniel and the others packed up the camp and made ready to sneak through the enemy camp. Haldir and Legolas were going after her and Jenna to help Alassenyae get out if she needed them to. Siraniel watched her sister walk through the camp with her head held up like a queen walking to the gallows. Siraniel smiled and in spite of everything chuckled. Everyone in the camp turned to watch Alassenyae as she passed. She smiled at some of the men that she knew and continued on. Siraniel watched all this and hoped no one recognized her. She then saw the sentries leave to follow her sister and she motioned Jenna to follow her. They snuck though the camp as quickly as they could and Siraniel smiled when she heard Alassenyae's clear voice start to sing a bar song the two had learned some time ago. Siraniel noticed that word of her sister had spread. Men were coming from all over the camp to see her. Siraniel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw one of the men coming toward the tent. "It's father" she said to Jenna and pointed. Jenna looked scared "What do we do?" Siraniel pushed Jenna toward the trees and said "Go meet us at the designated point. I must tell Legolas and Haldir. We have to get Alassenyae out of there as father will know her as soon as he sees her." Siraniel turned and ran back the way she had come but Haldir caught her before she could take four steps. Legolas was standing behind him. "Help her," Siraniel said and pointed at the tent "Father is here and.." That was all she got out before Legolas ran toward the tent followed closely by Haldir. Siraniel got her breathing under control and followed close on their heels, hoping her sister was alright. Alassenyae was actually enjoying herself until she saw the tent flap open and her father walk in. Her breath caught and she hoped he did not recognize her. He looked at her, smiled and sat down to watch her finish. She changed her song to one of sadness to make them fall asleep and when she was done she ran for the opening in the tent. She was unsure if her song had worked but right now she didn't care. As she ran through the camp she heard someone call her name but kept on running. Someone caught her just as she reached the woods. She turned and saw it was a man she didn't know. "Why are you running lady?" She began to struggle and he let her go when she kicked him in the groin. She ran again but in the dress she tripped and fell. Another man's voice said to her "Don't run from me lady! I will be sure to show you a good time" He caught her again and hauled her to her feet. She struggled but he was much stronger then she so there was and so was able to grab her head and hold her study while he kissed her hard. She mentally screamed for either her sister or Legolas. To her great surprise Legolas came. The man was torn from her almost causing her to fall to the ground again. "You will regret ever laying hands on my wife." Legolas said in a deadly soft voice. The man didn't seem to notice he simply smiled and said "she will make a good whore." Alassenyae knew the man didn't know what he was getting into as he was drunk. She felt like she was going to be sick. She put her hand to her stomach and turned away from the fight. The man made one more comment about her and she knew she was going to be sick. She turned to a tree and empted the contents of her stomach onto the ground. She felt a pair of strong hands holding her up, keeping her hair away from her face. She turned around to find that it was Legolas. "Don't ever do that again." he said. When she recovered Alassenyae smiled and said, "I won't." They joined the others and found they had arrived at the mountain pass of Lòmë. The land of Morgoth lay ahead and who knew what evils they would have to face there? They reached the top of the mountain pass after several days of hard riding. They finally were able to see out over the land toward the stronghold of the enemy. The land and everything in it was black and nothing green grew for as far as the eye could see. The smell of ash and sulfur hung in the air and you could see the black gates leading to Morgoth's castle in the distance. Siraniel heard Jenna suck in a breath at the sight. She turned to Alassenyae and asked "How will we get to him with out him suspecting anything?" Alassenyae turned to look at her and said "That has been taken care of." Just then a large shadow fell across them and looking up they saw the underbelly of a dragon. Jenna screamed. The others watched in horror as the dragon landed in front of Alassenyae who was in the lead. She didn't seem to notice the reactions of the others she simply rode forward and said "Scarlet! How wonderful to see you. How does your little one fair?" The dragon they saw was a red dragon and her whole body was covered in armor, tipped with many jewels. she leaned her long neck down to Alassenyae and blew out a puff of smoke. Then she straightened up and said "Alassenyae I was unsure as to who it was that called me. My little one does well. Soon he will be flying with me." Alassenyae smiled and then turned serious. "Scarlet we need your help. We must get to that castle there and we must do it with out Morgoth suspecting who we really are." Scarlet seemed unhappy about this but she said "Who will be flying with you?" "My sister Siraniel" Scarlet nodded and said "So be it. Climb up now little mortals as I may decide to eat you later." Alassenyae laughed and said "If you do I will give you horrible indigestion." The dragons laughter sounded like a thunder clap that went on and on. Siraniel was a little scared when she climbed up but she saw the dragon had many places to hold on to so she would not fall off. Scarlet looked over at the concerned faces of the others and said "Do not worry husbands as I will take good care of your wives." So saying the dragon gave a great roar and took to the air. Haldir and Legolas watched Scarlet until she disappeared inside the castle walls. "Eru keep them safe" Haldir prayed. Scarlet dropped into the courtyard of the castle to let her passengers off. The men of the castle went running in all directions for it was not everyday a dragon dropped into their castle. Siraniël and Alassenyae got off of Scarlets back and walked to the nearest man who had not fled. Alassenyae said to him "we wish to see your master and quickly." The man looked at her, looked back at the dragon then nodded and motioned them to follow him. Just as they got into the castle, Scarlet gave a mighty roar and took to the sky. She began to fly around the castle watching every window to see where the two would be meeting with Morgoth. Alassenyae sighed. Scarlet was always worried about her safety even though she always joked she would end up eating her one day. Alassenyae knew better. The dragon liked her and she liked the dragon. The man stopped in front of a pair of massive black doors. He motioned them to wait and walked into the room. Siraniël looked at her sister and said "Seler what will we tell him? What is the plan?" Alassenyae looked at her and said "We sing." Siraniël was shocked "Sing?" She said in disbelief "Tancave seler linda" Siraniël didn't know what to say she just stared at her sister until she found her voice again and asked, "Do you think it will work?" Alassenyae turned to her and said "It will if we stop talking about it." Siraniël smiled and nodded. The man came back and motioned them into the room. The first thing Siraniël noticed about the room was that it was all black. There was no color on the walls. The tapestries were all in black and they showed battles where orcs brutally killed Elves, Men and even Dwarves. They saw that the people in the room, if that is what they could be called, were all silent with vacant looks on their faces. When they were told to stop they saw the throne. The throne was gold and it sparkled brightly amidst all the black. It had several hundred jewels decorating it. The man sitting on it looked tall and imposing but he wore a smile when the two came up from a curtsy. "What do you wish to speak to me about, women who ride dragons?" He said in a voice every bit as fierce and horrible as any dragon's. Alassenyae seemed not to notice. She smiled and said "We wish to sing for you my lord." He looked surprised for a second before his mask of coldness was put back into place. "Why do you wish to do me this honor?" He asked, a slight quiver in his voice betraying his surprise. Alassenyae swept her arm around the hall and said "Because you do not have many lively people here and I wish to give you something to listen to other then silence." He nodded and said "You may do as you please then. I warn you however, if I do not like the song I will throw you into my dungeons." Siraniël was starting to feel scared. She had no idea what they were doing there and she didn't know what song her sister could sing that could possibly please him. Alassenyae however seemed unconcerned, simply nodding and walking to the center of the hall to begin. The song was one that Siraniël knew and had laughed at many times. It was sung in a tongue of men that most people did not understand and it talked about a man who loved another man's wife and how he did everything he could to forget her in vain. While she sang, Alassenyae began to do a little jig. As she continued to dance and sing around the hall her song changed to one of another lost love: a women seeking her lover named Johnny. Siraniël watched as this song caused the people in the hall to begin to nod off to sleep. She wondered if Morgoth would also fall asleep and if he didn't, what exactly did Alassenyae have in mind for him? She saw Scarlet outside the window sitting on a tower like a giant stone gargoyle watching everything that went on in the hall. Around the tower Scarlet was sitting on many of the orcs of Morgoth waved spears at her and shot arrows at her. Scarlet's armor deflected most of the blows and she sat there still unconcerned for everything but what was going on in the hall. Siraniël felt a little better with the dragon there. She watched Alassenyae finish her song and point to Morgoth. He was asleep Siraniël saw with surprise! She ran lightly over and saw that his crown was not on his head today. She groaned inwardly. Why had she not noticed that before? He must have left it in his chambers or something. She turned to her sister and shrugged. Alassenyae ran to her side, saw the problem and began to search the ground around the throne. Alassenyae smiled and held it up a few seconds later. Scarlet was at the window and Alassenyae ran to it. There was no way the two of them were going to get on Scarlet's back with out breaking the window. So Alassenyae sighed and did so. The sound of shattering glass was so loud in the silence of the hall that Siraniël jumped even though she had known it was going to happen. Alassenyae leaped on the dragon's back and held out her hand for her sister. As she did she saw over her sister's shoulder Morgoth standing and looking around the hall in bewilderment. It would not take him long to figure out what had happened. She hauled Siraniël onto Scarlet's back and yelled at the dragon "Fly and quickly!" Scarlet let out another mighty roar and took to the air. Alassenyae glanced over her shoulder at the castle and shuddered. Morgoth had sent out all his dragons after them! There were whites and blacks and even reds!!! "Scarlet" She called "He has red dragons in his service!" Scarlet turned and began to fly back toward the oncoming dragons. "What is she doing?" Siraniël asked. "She is going to try and beat all those dragons." Alassenyae called back over the rush of Scarlet's wings. "We must help her," she continued. Siraniël looked at her sister in surprise. What could they do? Alassenyae had a dagger in hand and motioned for Siraniël to get out one of hers. "We will throw them at the dragons! Aim for the eyes or the throat or if you can aim for the unprotected spot in their armor." Siraniël nodded and got ready "The reds will not attack us yet." Scarlet called back "but the others will." At that moment Scarlet sent a stream of flame at a white dragon that got to close to her. He turned away before the fire hit him but he was unable to avoid Alassenyae's dagger. He roared in pain and dived at Scarlet sending flame at her and trying to rake her with his claws. Scarlet simply blew out her own flame and the white fell to the earth on fire. This went on for what seemed like hours until Alassenyae called "what I wouldn't give for my husband to be on your back with his bow." Scarlet's flame enveloped another dragon before she answered. "I wouldn't let him ride me. That is reserved for only you and now it seems your sister." Alassenyae was unable to answer as at that moment she was distracted by another dragon baring down on Scarlet. She threw her dagger and Scarlet blew flame and wheeled again. "Never liked Elves." Scarlet said picking up the conversation right where they had left off. "They do not taste good and give me horrible indigestion" Siraniël in spite of everything began to laugh at the conversation between her sister and the dragon. Her mirth faded when she happened to look down and see that Morgoth had sent more than dragons after them. "Orcs!" she yelled. They looked down and saw that Morgoth had sent most of his orcs out of the castle. "He must have no one guarding the castle!" Alassenyae yelled. Now Scarlet began to be hard pressed to stay in the air. She had to avoid the orcs' arrows as well as the dragons' flames and claws. "What I wouldn't give for my husband to be on your back with his bow" Alassenyae yelled again as she threw her dagger at a black dragon. He roared in pain and fell. Siraniël saw a white begin to sneak up on Scarlet who was occupied with a red dragon. Siraniël grabbed her last knife and threw it. It landed in the unprotected part of his armor. He roared in pain as Scarlet swung around and raked her claws over his armor sending the dagger in deeper. The white finally fell killing several hundred orcs as he did. "We can't keep this up for much longer." Alassenyae said "We are going to have to land," Scarlet called. Siraniël closed her eyes and said "please we need help." "Haldir" She called silently and wished she could see him again before she died. It looked as though they had put up a good fight but soon they would be overrun. Just then two things happened. Scarlet roared that another red dragon was bearing down on them and arrows began to come out of the hills striking the orcs. "The Elves have come!" Alassenyae yelled. Then Scarlet gave a roar "the little one is come." She called back. Sure enough a smaller red dragon wheeled and dived over the orcs for a second then in a burst of flame began to killing their archers. The orcs were thrown into confusion. Where had this other red dragon come from and they were not told to fight the elves? One of the archers saw his chance to injure one of the dragon's passengers and he shot off one arrow just before he was enveloped in flame. Siraniël gave a heart-wrenching scream when the arrow hit her in the side. Alassenyae almost screamed as well -it was all she could do not to. "Scarlet" She gritted out "we must land! It's Siraniël -she's hurt" Scarlet took them a ways away and landed. She curled herself around the two women and then leaned her face down so her yellow eye was level with Alassenyae's. "I will light a fire for you then I will get the elves. They will know what to do." Alassenyae smiled up at the dragon and said softly "I thought you didn't like Elves." Scarlet snorted enveloping her in black smoke. When it cleared she said in the tenderest voice a dragon could have "For you my friend I will like them." Alassenyae had tears in her eyes as she said, "Thank you. I have something to tell you about the two of us. We are also elves." Scarlet nodded and said "I know. I have known for a long time. My friend did you think I would like you less? But we have no time left to talk" Scarlet continued, "I must get your husband and her future husband and your little sister before she passes out of the circles of the world." So saying Scarlet lit a stack of dried wood on fire with one breath and took to the air. Alassenyae stared at her sister and sighed. "I can't leave all the work to the elves," she said. "I had better check her wound to see how bad it is." When she saw the wound she knew she had to get the arrow out and quick. Her sister had just regained conciseness "I am going to take the arrow out of your side." She told her. Siraniël nodded weakly. Alassenyae grabbed the arrow and pulled. Siraniël screamed in agony and soon Alassenyae joined her. The two screams mingled and mixed making the blood of anyone who heard it run cold. Haldir ran at the orcs killing the first one with his bow and the second with his knife. Legolas came up to stand back to back with him. ."42!" He yelled over his shoulder "45!" Legolas yelled back. Haldir had to smile they always kept count when fighting he never really knew why they did it they just did. When the fight was over they turned to look at each other. "58" Legolas said Haldir smiled "61" Legolas laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You did well" "Were are the women?" Haldir asked and Legolas pointed to the red dragon on the ground. "Jenna is talking to the smaller dragon," he said. "I do not know why, nor have I seen the others." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Scarlet landed in front of them. "You must ride upon my back as Siraniël and Alassenyae need your help." She was dancing from foot to foot as she spoke and could barely calm down enough to let them on her back. She took to the air and yelled at her little one to bring the other little mortal. With the two elves aboard she flew toward where she had left the sisters. Before they got there they heard the gut wrenching scream and both Legolas and Haldir both covered their ears. As soon as Scarlet landed they saw what had happened. Alassenyae had pulled out the barbed arrow. She had had to ease it out or Siraniël's side would have been pulled out with it and the wound would have been much more serious. Haldir saw that the sisters were now unconscious. Alassenyae lay beside Siraniel with the arrow still clutched in her hand. Haldir ran to Siraniël's side while Legolas took care of his wife. "Help them!" Scarlet rumbled still dancing from claw to claw. Haldir saw that the wound was beyond his skill to heal. They had to get them to someone with more healing power. "I can't help them," he told Scarlet. "We must get them to Elrond --he is closest." Scarlet nodded and said "Point me in the right direction." Haldir picked up Siraniël while Legolas picked up his wife and all four climbed back up onto Scarlet's back. "Go toward the forest and the great river!" Scarlet gave a loud roar and took to the air.  
  
Siraniël was in a sea of darkness and pain. She had never felt like this  
  
before and she wished for nothing more then to die. But someone wouldn't let her. She heard a voice calling as though from a great distance. "Melda wake up!" She knew she recognized the voice and so she fought the darkness and tried to wake up. "Melda wake up" She wanted to open her eyes if for nothing else then to see the face behind the voice but her eyes felt so heavy. "Melalye, please don't leave me." She forced her eyes open and stared at the two faces she loved the most. Alassenyae smiled and clapped her hands together. She leaned down and hugged her. "You're alive! We were all very worried about you." Siraniël smiled. Haldir pried Alassenyae's hands from Siraniël's shoulders leaned down to kiss Siraniël on the brow. "We are very happy indeed to see you awake." Alassenyae smiled and turned towered the door. "I will be back later," she called over her shoulder Alassenyae paced back and forth in her room. He hadn't asked yet. She would know if he did. "Please let him ask and quickly," she muttered. She suddenly felt her sister go into a deep sleep and threw up her hands in frustration. She walked out to her balcony and looked gloomily out over the forest. She suddenly noticed Jenna learning the bow from Legolas. She was having a bad time of it and Legolas was laughing at her. Alassenyae smiled as well and looked at her husband. How long had it taken him to ask her? She couldn't remember. She turned away from the scene outside and paced her room again. Haldir had asked her this morning for her blessing and when she had given it, he had seemed a little surprised as if he had thought she would withhold it. Her door opened a few minutes later and she stopped her pacing to look up and see her husband walk in. She wasn't surprised. He always seemed to know when she was restless. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked. "He hasn't asked" She said before picking up her pacing right where she had left off. Legolas looked at her in puzzlement "Who hasn't asked what?" Alassenyae turned and was about to answer when she felt a great sense of joy coming from her sister and she knew Haldir had finally asked and she had said yes. Alassenyae threw herself into her husband's arms, kissing him squarely on the lips. "Siraniël and Haldir are going to wed!" she said  
  
The wedding took place on the following week. The house of Elrond was decorated very nicely for the wedding. There were flowers and all the elves were dressed in their best. Siraniel and Alassenyae stood outside the doors that led to the place where Haldir and Siraniel would finally be wed. Siraniel was pacing. Alassenyae was smiling "Stop pacing Seler you will wear your dress and your feet out before you even make it down the aisle!" Siraniel looked at her but said nothing and continued to pace. Alassenyae sighed and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Stop. I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are getting married. I can think of no one better suited to be your husband." Her sister smiled and hugged her. Just then a bell rang and Alassenyae took her sisters arm and said "It is time" She pushed the doors open  
  
Haldir was nervous; he had never felt this way before. Legolas was smiling. "Relax Malonya everything will be fine." Haldir had the look of one who wished they could pace to relieve nervous energy but couldn't "I can't relax and everything won't be fine until she is my wife." Legolas knew how he felt. He had felt the same way when Alassenyae and he had gotten married. The bell rang and he nodded toward the doors "She comes!"  
  
Everyone in the hall took a deep breath when they saw the two sisters. Alassenyae wore a dark green dress and Siraniel was clothed in deep Lavender. Each was the perfect complement to the other. Siraniel's hair shone in the sun like fire it was so deep red, while Alassenyae's hair was dark like the night. From that day on they were known as "Night and Day" in the house of Elrond. When Haldir and Siraniel stood in front of Elrond and his wife Cenerue a huge shadow fell over them. With a rush of wind and a beating of wings Scarlet landed in their midst. "You will not get married without me being here!" she said. The bride and groom laughed and turned back to Elrond. Legolas and Alassenyae smiled and clapped along with everyone else when the two bound themselves to each other for eternity. Scarlet even roared her approval. "Now Scarlet of the red dragons," Elrond said "I have another task for you" Scarlet nodded and he handed her Morgoth's crown. All who looked upon it were struck by its beauty and some of the elves wanted it for their own. As soon as scarlet picked it up in one of her sharp black tipped claws the moment passed and they saw it for the evil thing it was. "I will guard this with my life," she said and she did. When she was killed several years later her son took over the task. Later he would come to be known as Smaug but that is another tale. Scarlet leaned down to Alassenyae and said "May your color never fade and your treasure never diminish." Alassenyae smiled and answered "May your children be many and your terror never end." For that is the proper way to talk to Dragons. Scarlet smiled a big toothy grin and took to the sky with Morgoth's crown.  
  
Alassenyae and Legolas took Jenna and went back to her father's castle. They threw him in a cell and set some of the elves to guard him. Jenna was married several years later to a blacksmith from the village. Legolas always had the best arrows and knives he could want. It is said however that Jenna never stopped looking for the elf man that she hoped to love her one-day and some say she found him, but that is also another tale. Siraniel and Haldir stayed with Elrond and helped to protect his great and fair city from the orcs. The sisters never could be away from each other long so they saw each other often and had many adventures together but alas that is a different tale.  
  
The End 


End file.
